Captivity and Deprivation
by Platinum Angel
Summary: UPDATE New chapter! Temptation
1. The Taste, The Dream, The Need

This is one of my newer stories, I had it on one of my other names on ff.net but I decided that I was going to keep everything on one name. So here it is. I hope that you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter one: The taste, the dream, and the need  
  
  
  
  
  
She licked her lips, reveling in the taste that was now becoming of her. She had never known such flavor, something that she was becoming. She could feel it coursing through her veins. Making up who she was, she was changing. A red trickle ran down from her lips and down her neck, to where there were two marks were present. Now the marks of whom she shall always be remembered as.  
  
The metallic salt like taste teased her tongue, and she gulped hungrily at the new victim's neck. She felt strong, and yet, something inside was tugging at her, something that she did not yet understand.  
  
A crow flew overhead, she looked up, her eyes once a blue aquamarine, now clouded in a blood hunger, red, and dark. She licked her lips, her earlier snack had yet to satisfy her, and now she needed something more. A blood sweeter, and something more.alive. She wanted that feeling again.  
  
She jumped off of the 5-story balcony, flying off in sense of something more. For the sun was to be up soon, and she wanted to be in the protection of darkness. But she was still unsatisfied, and that was something that she seemed she could never do, satisfy the quenching thirst for the life giving blood of her victims.  
  
Her eyes changed back to the blue they were known for when she had looked at the moon, but changed again when she felt the tug of the need. She wanted rid of this curse, and yet it felt so good.  
  
She looked back to the moon, wondering what her past lover would think of her now. But what would his blood taste like? Something sweet and yet pleasing, something that she now craved.  
  
Again she was off on a hunt for something that she had thought would satisfy her undying thirst that always seemed to make her weak. She wanted strength, and she wanted him. "Vegeta.I am coming my love."  
  
She flew over a large stretch of land and into an open window. She was silent as she moved, as if a shadow itself. She heard a crash down the stairs and glided down the first few top steps, curious of who was there. Was it him? She peeked over the rail and saw a young man with blonde hair. Who is he? Suddenly she wondered.Would he ease my caving? The young man turned towards the stairs, Bulma crouched low as not to be seen.  
  
"Trunks! What are you doing?!? The movies starting!"  
  
Trunks? Who was this man? Bulma eyed him closely, watching his every movement closely.  
  
"Coming Gohan!" He yelled in response. His voice was deep and masculine. Trunks looked to the stairs and stared right at Bulma, as if he knew that she was there. And for the first time, Bulma got a glimpse of his eyes. The aquamarine blue that hers were known to be. But how is this? She stood on the step when he was out of view and paced down them, quietly. She knew that if they were around Vegeta that they were not ordinary boys. When she reached the bottom step she froze. She had felt a present standing right behind her.  
  
She fazed herself out, and reappeared at the top of the stairs where she had thought she had caught a glimpse of Vegeta standing. Why did I just imagine him there? Again, she felt a presence behind her, and again she fazed behind it, and yet this time, she saw nothing. What was going on here? Was this Vampire thing making her delusional?  
  
"Dad! Hey dad! Hey take a break and come watch this movie with us!" It was the voice of Trunks. "Dad! Hey! Aren't you going to answer me? Or do I have to go and find you?" You could hear something being placed down and footsteps heading towards the stairs. Bulma had no where to go but further in the house. She had no where to run.  
  
The first signs of morning light entered through the windows of the house, some in straight direction to Bulma. She screamed in agony, as her flesh seemed to burn off of her. Now you could hear steps running up the steps towards her and another set of feet behind her. Another was faintly heard running up the steps as well, but then everything went dark.  
  
  
  
"Miss Bulma Briefs? Is this you Miss Briefs?" She stirred at the mention of her name and looked up at the lights above her. "Are you okay Miss Briefs?" A man in a white uniform was next to her and studying her every move.  
  
"Yes. I am fine. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about. But you seem to have a petty ugly burn on your arm. Where might that have come from Miss Briefs?"  
  
"I-I don't know. Where am I? Why am I here? Who are you?"  
  
"Please, Miss Briefs, call me whatever you like, anything that will suit you best. Do you remember anything?"  
  
She had remembered everything fine, but she didn't want this man to know that. She had an odd feeling about him, as if something just wasn't right. Why was she here? "No. Nothing, I really have no idea what is going on. And please, call me Bulma. Now tell me why I am here." She was demanding but perhaps not demanding enough.  
  
"Enough with the questions from you Miss Briefs, now tell me something."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine then. If you wish to be this way then be so, I can not stop you. I suppose you may sleep. And I suggest that you try and remember this time what happens."  
  
"What are you talking about?" The man walked out of the room leaving Bulma alone in complete white.  
  
(Here you have the option to follow the scientist, or you can stay with Bulma if you scroll down. Or do both, you decide.)  
  
  
  
The man walked down the long halls, all with white tiles and bright white walls. He thought of it as his palace of the gods. For all unique people were kept here. All the species of the gods. Although he thought himself to be god.  
  
He turned to his left, another room with another species. He turned the silver handle on the door and walked into the room. There lay Vegeta on a metal table, strapped at ankles, neck, and wrists. He writhed in agony, or perhaps pleasure. No one knew but the two of them. The doctor watched as the visions planted in his mind took effect. A smile crept upon his lips. His yellowing teeth showing freely against all the white. "Vegeta." He taunted. The visions stopped and Vegeta awoke to the man looking down on him, his vision blurry, for his eyes were filling with blood from a wound on his head. He tried to blink it away but to no avail. It was useless. "Now, now Vegeta, take it easy. Nothing bad will happen to you if you answer what I want to know." Vegeta blinked again. What was going on?  
  
Vegeta looked down and noticed that he had no clothing, and also noticed the restraints. He tugged at them a bit and noticed their resilience and wondered if he could break though them. Although he knew that it may not be possible. What were they doing to him? How had he gotten here? "Now Vegeta." The man had said. " I want to know.How does it feel? To feel pain like I have let you experience? What does it do to you?"  
  
Vegeta cocked his head and turned to look at the man beside him. "It brings out my hate for you."  
  
"Ouch! I suppose that is supposed to hurt me. Well, I think that there are things that need to be done. And I hope to let you know there are a few tasks that you need to complete. And you really have no choice in the matter at the moment. And I think that I will give you a treat as well. Take it when you get it. Because you will never know it again."  
  
There was a knock on the door. "If you will excuse me.." He walked to the door and stepped out.  
  
"How is your plan with breeding the two of them? Have they been introduced to one another yet?" Another man in white asked.  
  
"It is going fine Stewart. I have introduced them to each other in visions. And perhaps this will all work out better then I had planned."  
  
"Good sir," He squeaked while pushing thick glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "I need to be getting back. Thank you sir." With that the small man left, his shoes squeaking on the newly waxed floor. He walked back into the room.  
  
"What are you planning to do with me?" Vegeta asked, unafraid of the answer.  
  
"Why, is it that important?"  
  
"Perhaps it may be. Would that matter to you?"  
  
"I am planning on breeding your species."  
  
Vegeta froze. He was still pure! How could this man do this? Just breed him with many women? He is only able to have one, which he bonds with! He will surely die! How can this just be done? "What do you mean, "breed?" exactly?" Vegeta was trying to keep his calm. "And why do you want to do this?"  
  
"By breeding I mean that several females will be bought to mate with you, and they will reproduce. Now I mean hundreds of females. I want you to create me an army." He smiled at the thought of his own army of Saiyans to control.  
  
"That won't work."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I know that it won't."  
  
Dr. Bradley was outraged. "It does not matter. They will be under my control, just as you will be. Be prepared to start mating in the morning. And there is no choice on your part.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* If you wanted to read from Bulma's Perspective.  
  
"This place if a nuthouse. Crazy people, white walls, and small rooms." Bulma looked around and noticed that there was a man standing at the door looking at her. What do they want? The door opened and they walked in. "Miss Briefs?"  
  
"Bulma! Call me Bulma!" She was yelling and the men near her cringed at her high-pitched yells.  
  
"Sorry, Bulma. Well we are here to tell you that there are a few things that you may feel different about yourself. And that would be because you are slightly genetically enhanced. And that is not a bad thing, you are basically a super human. You should be feeling the effects of the drugs that we had administered within a few hours. I just thought that you would like to know before the changes take effect. And if all goes well, then perhaps you will be the first to mate with a new species."  
  
"And you say this like it's a GOOD thing?" Bulma yelled  
  
"Well, I have no idea. You tell me."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Be ready in the morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was chapter one. Please review and give me any suggestions. Thanks! 


	2. Changes

Captivity and Deprivation:

Chapter 2: Changes

"I do have a choice!" Vegeta's voice rang out into the halls and into the other rooms beyond. He glared at the man in the white jacket in front of him, warning him of the future danger the man may be getting into. "I _do_ have a choice! And there is _nothing_ that you can do about _that_!"

Bulma heard the voice from down the hall, and her curiosity peaked. Not being chained or locked in a room, Bulma looked around and saw that no one was watching her too closely…perhaps she could sneak away. And perhaps she could help the person whose voice she had heard. And besides, if she was some sort of super human, perhaps she could be of help.

She walked to the door, peering out the tinted window to what was on the other side. No one was there. She turned the handle and stepped into the hall. No one could be seen. She listened again, and still heard that voice, screaming, now as if in agony. It was coming from the left.

Stalking down the halls, silent footfalls moving ever closer to the sound she continued on. Then she heard the voice again, another scream. She rounded another corner and came to a door and saw the man in the white coat standing above another man, bloodied and bruised. 'What's happening in this place?' She opened the door and the man in the white coat took a step forward…

"Why _hello_ Bulma…" he said her name as if expecting her, knowing her every move, and then again, perhaps he did… "It is so nice of you to show up here."

"I suppose so…" Bulma growled low in her throat, a feral sound, shocking herself. "But perhaps it is not such a good thing for you Dr. Bradley." Bulma smiled a sadistic grin now plastered on her face. "Was I interrupting something?"

He was momentarily shaken at her knowledge of his name, but that was not a problem, she had probably heard one of his men speaking with him. "Nothing that can not be continued later. So please, feel free to do what you like."

Vegeta lay motionless upon the table, blood poured into his eyes, temporarily blinding him from the oncoming onslaught. He had a sense as to what was going to happen, and that was all the hope he needed.

"Perhaps I shall..." Her voice was like ice, and it sent a chill down the spine of all who heard it. Slowly she walked forward, eyes blazing sapphire, glaring into the eyes of a pitiful man that believed himself to be a god. "How much pain you have caused. Taking me here, changing me!" Slowly she began to change, she could feel white hot heat coursing throughout her, and she felt no fear, "Perhaps your creation will be your biggest downfall. For I swear I will be the one who has the pleasure of killing you." Again a grin began to pull at the corners of her mouth, and then she laughed.

Dr. Bradley could see no other chance, so he moved towards the door, and ran. The door closed and bolted after him. Bulma didn't care. She would have him, someday…Now she just wanted to leave. And yet, there was a power within her that craved release. She turned and eyed the man lying nude upon the steel table, and something turned within her. 'No!' She mentally pulled back. 'So this is what he has done to me…'

"Do the metal bonds hurt you?" No response. "You the strong silent type?" She was trying to lighten the mood, and smirked at him. But still there was no reaction, other then his onyx eyes carefully watching her every move. "What is your name?" She gazed into his eyes when there was no answer. She was amazed at what she had seen there, not fear, nor anger, as she would expect. But there was sorrow there, and pain. As if something had truly hurt him, and he knew not why. Her heart reached out to him unsure if she would get a reaction, but she had felt him. It was for a brief moment, but it was still there. And in that moment there was something more to him, and something that she now understood. She touched his cheek, and he shied away from her hand, unsure of the gesture and its meaning. She touched him again, this time pulling his eyes to hers. No words were necessary, but one gesture she thought was. She bent down, and she kissed him. Gently brushing her lips against his, but that was enough. He looked at her, his onyx depths shown as to what they had once been, he had regained some of his pride. Hope once again touched him, and not all was lost.

I posted chapter 2, after such a long time. So _**please **_review for me.


	3. Temptation

Just wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed, so here is the next installment of this story, enjoy!

-_PA_

Captivity and Deprivation:

Chapter 3: Temptation

"My name…is Vegeta." He still laid there bonded to the table, eyes closed in meditative calm.

"Well then Vegeta, nice to meet you. Good thing that you told me your name, because I was about to leave you strapped here and torture you until you did." She smiled a small smile, which turned to a frown at his displeased appearance. "I was just kidding." She laughed again nervously, and began breaking the bonds that were holding him. "You're not much of a talker are you?" She sighed, and stood back to allow him to get up.

He began to roll his stiff neck, and flex soar muscles. Bulma just stood there, awestruck by the muscle and sinew that were hidden beneath taught skin. Never before had she felt a heat within her, never had she ever felt such an attraction. She could feel it begin to coil tightly within her. 'I need to hold this feeling in check…I can't loose control…'

Vegeta stood, and walked to the far wall, staring at it intently. Slowly she could feel the air begin to heat and stir, as energy was drawn within him. Vegeta began to glow…like hot white fire… he began to raise his hands, energy discharging through the wall, and the night sky behind it. "Ladies first…" He smirked then, a touch of humor showing within his dark onyx eyes.

Vegeta watched as the woman he had seen within his dream walked through the hole within the wall, and into the darkness. He found her alluring. There was something about her now, something primal and appealing to him. He knew he should be thinking otherwise. But watching her, glowing azure hair, glowing white with and iridescent quality, and eyes like the bluest of sapphires…and cream skin as soft of the purest silk…the contrast of her beauty was dizzying. He wondered if he might fall.

"Are you going to find some clothing?" Her voice drifted out of the darkness…and until then he had not thought about his exposed form.

"I hadn't thought about it." What else could he say, he was thinking about other things.

"Then good thing I was." He could hear her laughing. "Here!" A pair of boxers flew at him. He put them on and followed her into the darkness…

They both emerged some time later into a dense wood. Neither of them knew where to walk to from there…

"Why don't we lay here for a while?" Vegeta offered. "There's no where to go anyways."

Bulma didn't think that was a great idea. The coil that she could feel within her was growing tighter. She could feel sweat break upon her face. "I think we should keep moving…" She continued to walk. Stumbling forward as dizziness enveloped her. "Vegeta….."

He ran to her, concern etched upon his face. He knelt to her, seeing her pale complexion through the last rays of moonlight.

"Run….." He could see the pain etched within her face…unsure whether to leave or stay. "RUN!!!!" It came out as a snarl. And he began stepping backwards, and for the second time that evening began to see her change….

Well then! Review! Review! Review! 3 More at least for the next chapter. Like I said, I really like the reviews!

Thanks again, P.S. Add any suggestions to the reviews and I will try and include them!

-_PA­_


End file.
